


General

by Kessie



Series: For better or worse [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kessie/pseuds/Kessie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gracia is in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	General

**General - Drabble written for the ABC Challenge**

**  
By Kessie**

__  
Disclaimer - not mine, all characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa etc, Square Enix and funimition and they simply wont shut up lately-- I'm sorry.  
Pairing - Gracia/ Maes, Gracia/Maes/Riza/Roy  
Rating PG-13 ish I think  
Summary - Gracia is thinking  
Length 282 words  
Author’s Note #1 - **This is unbetaed so read on your own risk.**

 

_**#**  
_

I never would have thought I´d fall in love with a soldier. Lawyer maybe, or athlete, they always seemed to appeal to me when I was a little schoolgirl. But soldier? Not really.  
  
I can still hear my mothers voice, right after she met Maes for the first time.  
"Hun..." She said, looking at me with an all serious face.  
"He is a nice guy, but let me tell you with soldiers… there'll always be pain. You'll always have the danger of losing them and living with them isn't easy as well, look at aunt Mary."  
  
Yeah, aunt Mary. She had been a grim old woman taking care of her wounded husband, who came back from the last war with serious damage to his spine. Even automail couldn’t help him.  
  
But that wasn’t me, I knew that and even though my mother still disapproved of our connection somewhat, she let me marry Maes about a year later.  
  
Today though, she has fully accepted it. The worried glances, she always would give me when we met, are gone and I think she knows that I cant help whom I love.  
  
Yet, if she would know its not only Maes now, but also Riza and Roy whom I've let into my heart, she'd probably freak.  
  
And maybe she is right.  
  
Love with soldiers is painful. And complicated. And often a mess, especially since we can never let our love show out in the open.  
  
And I know that there's always the danger that I might loose one of them, something, which scares me beyond the darkest pits of hell..  
  
But its okay - they have conquered my heart anyway and I'm glad I surrendered

 

END


End file.
